Pups and the Dalmatian surprise
by pressurized
Summary: A female Dalmatian is a fire dog in the fire department in Twilight Town and doing what she does best. After work, she goes to the graveyard to see her 'dead' son every day. But what will happen when a fire breaks out and a certain rescue team takes action?
1. Mother-daughter talking

**PUPS AND THE DALMATIAN SURPRISE**

 **A/N: This is another multi-chapter story. Jusr remember that all characters out of the show are improvised and have nothing to do with the other users' OCs. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: MOTHER-DAUGHTER TALKING**

In a town called Twilight town, the community has been dealing with problems like robberies, kidnapping, fires and many more. There was also a fire station where lived an adult female Dalmatian named Linda with a lot of other firefighters. That evening, everyone returned to the station after putting out a really large fire.

"That was some fire! I thought we would have a tougher time with that." Ben, one of the firefighters said.

"You can say that again! I'll need a bath now." Linda replied, shaking the ash out of her fur.

"Hey, watch it!" Everyone said at the same time, ash floating everywhere.

"Oops, sorry." Linda replied, lowering her head in embarrassment.

"It's okay. Now come with me so I can give you a bath." Ben replied as Linda followed. Soon, she was in the tub and enjoying herself. Ben helped clean her back and her head. Linda was relaxed until Ben began scrubbing her belly.

"Hehehehehehehehehehe! Hehehehey! That tihihihihickles! Hehehehehehehehehehe!" Linda giggled and squirmed.

After she was done, Ben helped her dry off and then asked. "We have the rest of the week off. Do you want to go to the park?"

"Not yet, I need to visit the graveyard." Linda replied. Ben didn't notice, but she was still a little sad.

"Okay, then. Tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sure."

At the graveyard, Linda searched the graves to find the right one. Eventually, she found it and was feelling her eyes fill with tears as she watched the grave. On the tombstone it read:

 **Here lies Marshall**

 **Honorary Twilight town fire pup**

 **Rest in peace**

When she read it, she began sobbing and whimpering as she whispered, "Why? Why did you have to die? You were supposed to take over for me when I get too old to do my job. I just hope your sister can do that." Then she broke out into tears. She cried for good 10 minutes before she left the graveyard. But, little did she know, tomorrow's visit to town was going to change her life.

* * *

It was early morning, and the PAW Patroller drove into Twilight town with Ryder, original 6 PAW Patrol pups and some of the family members, like Skye's parents, Chase's father and brother, Marshall's sister Misty and Zuma's mother and sister.

"I can't wait till we begin exploring! Already, I want to see the fire department I grew up in!" Misty exclaimed excitedly as she was jumping around.

"Settle down, Misty. You'll have time to see everything. Besides, your brother is still asleep." Ryder said with a chuckle as he pointed to a sleeping Marshall.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot." Misty replied. A few minutes later, the other pups and the adults woke up.

"Now, pups, while Misty goes to the fire department, the rest of you can go exploring the town. Be careful, though. We don't know this town like Misty does so don't get lost out there." Ryder warned.

The pups and adults nodded before separating into groups and exploring while Misty ran to the fire department. It's been three months since Brian was living with them, and Misty already became the second fire pup of the PAW Patrol. When she arrived, she knocked on the door. A few seconds later, a man opened the door.

"Hello, how may I… Misty!" The man exclaimed as he grabbed the dog and hugged her.

"Hi, Ben! It's been a long time, isn't it?" Misty asked, wagging her tail.

"Yeah. I'm guessing you're here to see your mother?" Ben asked.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Just a hunch. Come in, she's upstairs." Misty nodded as she went up the stairs. When she reached the door at the end of the hallway, she knocked.

"Who is it?" Came a voice from the other side.

"Can you guess?" The moment Misty said that, a gasp came from the other side of the door. 5 seconds later, the door opened.

"Misty! You're here!" Linda exclaimed as she hugged her daughter.

"Hey, mom!" Misty exclaimed as she hugged back. Once both let go, Linda invited Misty inside to talk to her.

"I was just about to call you, Misty. But now that you're here, I can ask you something. But, please think about it before answering." Linda replied.

"Go on, mom."

"Ok. I know you're still young, but, when I wouldn't be able to do my job as I would get too old, would you be willing to take over for me?" She asked.

Misty saw this as a tough thing to answer as she never thought about that. She didn't want to leave her friends, but she didn't want to leave her mother either.

"I need to think. That's a tough one." Misty replied. Linda nodded, figuring that would happen, so she decided to change the subject. "Anyway, want to see what changed last time you were here?" She asked.

"Sure, mom." Misty answered as the two walked out of the room.

* * *

Ryder took Chase, Skye, her parents and Marshall to the park so they could have fun. While Chase, Skye and Marshall were playing, the rest were watching them.

"I can't believe it, they're so young, yet they get so serious." Brian replied in awe.

"Yeah, and by the looks, Chase and Skye look so cute together." Miranda replied.

"What?" Brian asked, surprised.

"Oh, they didn't tell you? Those two are a couple now." Miranda said.

Brian was so proud of his daughter. She already picked a handsome pup and he liked her back. But then, a voice was heard.

"Help! Someone help!" Ryder turned to see a kid with worry in his eyes as well as a teenager.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"The hotel to the East is on fire! That's where we're staying! My dad is trying to phone the firefighters!" The kid said in distress.

Before Ryder could say anything, the two ran off. Soon, Marshall noticed the smoke.

"Ryder! Look!" He shouted.

Ryder turned around and gasped. He didn't need to think twice.

"Marshall, gather the group and head to the PAW Patroller, I'll call the others. No job is too big, no pup is too small!" Shouted Ryder.

Meanwhile, Misty and Linda just finished the tour and were just about to head to the room when…

" _PAW Patrol, to the PAW Patroller!"_ Came Ryder's voice making Linda stop in her tracks in shock.

"Ryder needs us!" Misty shouted before turning to Linda. "Sorry, mom, I need to go." Then, Misty ran off, leaving Linda in her thoughts.

 _Who in the pup's name is…?_ Linda's thoughts were once again interrupted.

" _Attention, all firefighters and fire dogs! The hotel on the East side of town is on fire and there are people trapped inside! Everyone head over there immediately!"_ Shouted the station boss on the intercom.

Linda decided not to think about what happened with Misty and focus on the task, unaware that she was about to see her daughter in a different light.

* * *

 **A/N:Good start, isn't it? Linda visits the graveyard daily, her daughter comes for a visit and then leaves for a mission. What will happen after that? Find out next time.**


	2. Reunited

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Also, I apologize for the delay of the other story and that one-shot, so much is going on right now that the progress is going slow. But don't worry, I will finish that story eventually. Anyway, read, review and enjoy.**

 **CHAPTER 2: REUNITED**

* * *

Meanwhile, the pups got into gear and into positions in the cab of the PAW Patroller.

"PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase announced.

"Pups, we need to act fast." Ryder said seriously. "A hotel on the East side of town is on fire. We don't know if anyone is still inside, so we need to hurry." He then scrolled to the following icons:

"Chase, I need you to use your cones and megaphone to secure the perimeter so no one approaches the hotel."

"Chase is on the case!" Chase shouted.

"I'll also need Trigger and Chief's help with that."

"You got it, Ryder!" Shouted the two in unison.

"Marshall and Misty, I need your fire trucks and hoses to put out the fire. Also, Marshall, take the spare EMT gear in case someone is injured."

"I'm fired up!" Marshall shouted.

"Ready to spray!" Misty shouted.

"Skye, if there are people in the burning hotel, they'll most likely head to the roof. I need you to use your harness to airlift them to safety."

"Let's take to the sky!" Skye shouted with a back-flip.

"Miranda and Brian? I need you two to assist Marshall and Misty with putting out the fire. You'll have to ride with them though."

"We're on it!" Shouted the two.

"The rest of you can follow along in the PAW Patroller; also stand by in case we need you. PAW Patrol is on a roll!"

* * *

The firefighters and Linda arrived at the scene and were amazed at the height of the hotel. Despite that, the team got to work, but no matter how much they sprayed, the fire wasn't going down. Then Linda turned to the hotel staff.

"How many of them are trapped inside?" She asked.

"I think 5 or 6 of them." The cook replied.

"OK, thanks." Linda said before she got back to work. But, then…

"Hey, does anyone hear that?" Ben asked.

The other firefighters indeed heard some weird noises, but when they turned to the road, their eyes went wide. A group led by a kid on the ATV, 3 police trucks, 2 fire trucks and a helicopter entered the scene and got to work. Chase tossed the cones around the hotel and patrolled the perimeter with Trigger and Chief doing the same. Skye flew higher to check the roof, and when she did, she reported.

"Ryder! There are 5 guests on the roof of the hotel! I think I can get them out, but I'll need to be careful! Too much smoke could cause the engine failure!"

" _Alright, Skye, but be careful!"_ Ryder answered.

"Roger that!"

While Skye focused with the guests, Marshall, Misty, Miranda and Brian got to work with putting out the fire. Naturally, some of the firefighters were confused with the newcomers; Linda among them.

 _Who are those guys? And what are…?_ Then she noticed her daughter _. What?! My daughter is a fire pup already?_ She thought, not being able to believe what she saw. _I may need to talk to her after this._ With that thought, Linda got back to work.

* * *

Half an hour later, The PAW Patrol and the fire department managed to put out the fire and save the guests. One of the firefighters, Ben, approached the boy.

"Thanks for the assistance. Without you, these civilians would have been burned alive." He said.

"Anytime. Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help!" Ryder exclaimed.

While Ryder was talking with Ben, Linda found Misty and decided to talk to her alone.

"Misty, we need to talk." Misty jumped at the voice and turned around.

"God, mom, you scared me!" She exclaimed.

"I know, but you couldn't tell me you're a fire pup now, could you?" She asked, making Misty blush in embarrassment.

"I… I…" Misty tried to speak, afraid of her mother's reaction.

Suddenly, Linda pulled her in a hug. "Relax, I'm not mad at you, just surprised, that's all." Misty sighed in relief.

"Sorry I didn't tell you. Guess I forgot." She replied.

"It's okay. Now, have you made a decision about what I asked you?" Linda asked.

Misty was really nervous now. How will she refuse the offer without breaking her mother's heart? But before she even had a chance to answer…

"Come on, Misty, we need to go!" Shouted a voice, making Linda freeze.

"Coming!"Misty shouted before turning to Linda. "Sorry, mom, but I still need to think. We'll be at the hotel at this address in case you want to come." Then, she left her a piece of paper with an address of the hotel before running off.

Linda, however, was still frozen in place. When she snapped out of her trance, she still had shock in her eyes. "Was that him? No way! He's dead. I must be hearing things. But, I do have an address so I can visit my daughter." Linda said to herself as she walked off.

* * *

After the mission, Linda decided to visit her daughter at the hotel. She still was confused about what happened at the scene, but shook it off. When she reached the hotel, before she could even approach the doors, someone bumped into her.

"Ow! What's the big idea?" She asked.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." The voice caused Linda to stop. Her eyes went wide as she saw a Dalmatian slowly walking back to the hotel. _No way! It's him!_ Linda thought before getting the dog's attention.

"Marshall?!" She exclaimed, causing the Dalmatian to stop in shock. How does the dog know his name? He slowly turned around and gasped.

"Oh, my God! M-mom?! Is that you?" Marshall asked in shock, tears pooling in his eyes.

Linda could feel her own eyes fill with tears as she rushed over and hugged him. "Yes! It's me, son! Oh, man, I thought you were dead!" She exclaimed as she nuzzled him, crying tears of joy.

"M-mom… I-I don't know what to say. I missed you so much!" Marshall exclaimed as he hugged back. He didn't know what to do at the moment. Then, he had an idea.

"Hey, mom, would you like to meet my friends? I'm sure they would love to meet you!" He offered.

Linda nodded. "Sure, son. Lead the way."

After 5 minutes, the two came to the hotel room everyone was in and entered. The pups then looked at Linda in confusion.

"Uh, Marshall, who is…?" Before Azura could finish the question, however…

"Hey, mom! Thank you for coming." Misty exclaimed, causing mixed reactions from the team: most of the pups, minus Skye, Misty and Marshall fainted, the adults had their eyes wide and their jaws dropped, and Ryder spat out the water he was drinking in shock. Only Skye was able to speak.

"Wait a minute! This Dalmatian is your and Marshall's mother?!" She asked in shock.

"Of course, and I'm guessing you're my children's friends." Linda replied.

"Friends and a boyfriend." Misty corrected, causing Linda to whip her head to her in shock.

"WHAT?! You have a boyfriend? Who is it?" Linda asked in shock.

"Zuma." Misty simply replied. Linda was so shocked, it caused her to faint.

* * *

 **A/N: As you can see, it worked out. The fire has been put out, Linda finally reunites with Marshall and she meets the rest of her children's friends. But Misty still needs to decide wether to leave her friends or stay with them. What's going to happen? Find out in the next chapter.**


	3. An unexpected discovery

**A/N: Here it is. The final chapter of this story. Now I can get back to some single-chapter stories. But regardless, read, review and enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 3: AN UNEXPECTED DISCOVERY**

* * *

After a while, everyone fell asleep. The next morning, Misty woke up and went to talk to her mother. She tried shaking her awake, but it didn't work. Then she tried calling out to her and that didn't work either. Finally, she tried rubbing her mother's belly.

"Hehehehehehehehe! That tihihickles! Stohohop! Hehehehehe! Okay, okahahahay, I'm awake!" Linda giggled as she woke up before noticing Misty beside her. "So it was you tickling me? Not cool, Misty."

"Sorry, mom, but how else was I supposed to wake you? You didn't react to shaking or my voice." Misty pointed out.

"Well, anyway, you wanted to talk?" Linda asked.

"Yeah, about your offer. On one paw, I would be close to you, but on the other paw, I would have to leave my friends and my brother, so…" But before Misty could finish her sentence, Linda's phone rang.

"Hold that thought for a moment. Hello?"

" _Linda, I just talked with the chief. He told me that Adventure bay is one fire dog short. Would you be willing to fulfill that space? I can get the boss to do your transfer papers."_ Ben said on the other line.

Linda wanted to howl in joy. She's going to a town with her children? She immediately said, "I accept. Thanks, Ben! You just made my day." before she hung up. She then turned to her daughter.

"Forget what I asked, I'm moving to Adventure bay." Misty immediately hugged her mother, knowing she wouldn't have to leave all her friends.

After breakfast, Linda wanted to take her children to town, and Ryder agreed. Linda doesn't know yet that her son is a firefighter, but she knew he loves exploring. They arrive at the park and start the conversation.

"Are you serious, mom? You'll be transferring to Adventure bay?" Marshall asked in shock.

"Yeah, son. That way, we'll be together, but I'll have to live with you, is that ok?"

"If Ryder agrees, then we agree." Misty replied.

"Thanks, you two." Linda replied before she hugged her son and daughter.

* * *

When they all arrived at Adventure bay, Linda was amazed by the size of it. She doesn't even know that Ryder was preparing everything to accept her as a new fire pup. However, he was interrupted when the pup-pad rang.

"Ryder here."

" _Ryder, it's John. You know, the person you talked to about Miranda?"_ John asked on the other line.

"Yeah, hi. What's up?"

" _The fire's up!"_ John exclaimed as he turned the phone so Ryder could see the entire house on fire. _"Antonio and his friends are still inside! Help!"_ He exclaimed. Ryder quickly understood.

"Say no more, John. No job is too big, no pup is too small!" He shouted as he hung up and called the other pups. Thankfully, when he did that, Linda already went up at the control room to wait for him.

" _PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!"_

"Ryder needs us!" The pups shouted as they rushed to the elevator, but Marshall ran inside a little too fast and collided with Skye, crashing with the others in such way that, when they landed, Skye was on her back and Chase was on top of her, almost kissing her.

"Dudes, save it for the doghouse, we'll all throw up!" Joked Zuma making everyone laugh as the elevator went up. As they lined up, Linda could see two fire-pups in the line. She was confused like never before. Linda saw Misty was the first fire pup, but the other one?

"PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase announced.

 _PAW Patrol? What's that?_ Thought Linda as Ryder began the briefing.

"Thanks for hurrying, pups. John just called, reporting of his house being on fire. Also, Antonio and his friends are trapped inside." He said as he pressed the pup-pad to show the pups what he's talking about. Out of everyone, Miranda gasped.

"Oh, no!" She exclaimed as Ryder started scrolling the pup-pad to the following icons:

"Chase, I need you to secure the perimeter with your cones."

"Chase is on the case!" Chase shouted.

"Misty, I need you to use your ladder in case we need to get them from the top floor down."

"Ready to spray!" Misty shouted, making Linda smile. She wondered if her son was asleep, but before she could reach the elevator…

"Marshall, if the fire is as big as John says it is, the nearby buildings could catch fire so, while Misty rescues the people, I need you to use your fire truck and hoses to start putting out the fire. Also, bring your EMT pack in case we need it.

"I'm fired up!" Marshall shouted, making Linda stop dead in her tracks. _What?! My son is a fire pup? And not asleep? His voice sounds much more serious than usual. I'll have to talk to him later._ Linda thought as Ryder then looked at her.

"Linda, since you're a fire dog already, do you want to come along?" He asked.

"Sure." Linda replied.

"Great! The rest of you, stand by, I might need you. PAW Patrol is on a roll!"

* * *

After two hours, the team returned to the Lookout and Linda went up the elevator to get ready to be accepted. After the ceremony, she had her own dog house/fire truck and was testing it out while Misty and Marshall talked alone in the Lookout.

"I don't know if you noticed, bro, but mom looked shocked when Ryder told your name." Misty said.

"You mean, she didn't know I'm a fire pup?" Marshall asked.

"Yeah, and she'll be even more shocked than now when we tell her that you became one first, then I followed. I think she'll faint."

"Well, if she does, you know what to do." Marshall said as he demonstrated by rubbing his sister's belly.

"Hehehehehehehe! Marshall, cuhuhuhuhuhut it out! Hehehehehehehe!" Misty giggled before removing her brother's paws. "But yeah, I know."

Marshall smiled. "You know, during the time you were at the Lookout, we had that game 10 times, and you didn't tickle me not even once."

"Yeah, you're right." Misty agreed.

"Hey, you two."

Both Dalmatians turned to see Linda in the doorway, grin on her face.

"Um, mom, what are you…?" Marshall quickly shushed his sister and whispered something in her ear. Once he moved away, Misty smirked, knowing what Linda wanted.

"You want to tickle us? You'll have to catch us first." She replied before the Dalmatians split up and run. Linda ran after Misty, since she was fast, but not fast enough. What she didn't know was, Misty and Marshall thought of a plan. During the years of their childhood, whenever Linda would play with them, she would be able to tickle one pup at a time, and was too big for one pup to take her on by itself. Linda finally managed to tackle her daughter to the ground and roll her over. She immediately started tickling her.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahaha! Nohohoho! Stohohohop! Ahahahahahaha!" Misty shouted while laughing. Then, Linda heard a **whoosh** behind her. She stopped and turned around. No one there. But before she could continue, another **whoosh** was heard, this time on her right. Linda was now getting confused. But before she could react, Misty began rubbing her belly.

"Hehehehehehe! S-stop it!" Linda giggled as she grabbed her paws, but then someone ticked her from behind, making her giggle again and release Misty's paws, giving her time to run. Linda was now even more confused. She looked around, but no one was there. She thought long and hard before she got a clue.

"Marshall." She said. "So, he tickled me from behind. Well, next time he tries that, he'll make a big mistake." She was unaware that Marshall was a little smarter in this game as he watched his mother run after Misty.

Misty managed to hide before Linda could see her. She relaxed until someone touched her shoulder.

"Please, don't… Oh, it's you, Marshall."

"So far, so good. Now, for showtime." Both Dalmatians nodded and got to work.

* * *

Linda was still searching for Misty, intending to tickle her mercilessly. Then, she heard more **whooshes**. First, behind her, then to her right, then randomly. Linda grew nervous as she kept her guard up. Then, she noticed Misty rushing at her full speed. She turned around.

"Big mistake, Misty." She said as she picked her up with her paws. Before she could begin, however, another pup jumped or her and covered her eyes, forcing her to let Misty go, who took the chance and tackled Linda to the ground, but not before Marshall moved out of the way. The two pups quickly pinned her down in such way that she wouldn't wiggle out while they do the work. Before Linda could say anything, Misty began rubbing her belly really fast while Marshall did the same with her sides. Linda burst into laughter.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Hey, no fair! Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" She yelled out through laughter. She wiggled as hard as she could, but no luck. After a minute, the two began tickling her everywhere they could, making her laugh harder. Five minutes later, she was laughing so hard she could hardly breathe. Marshall noticed this and stopped, but held her paws nevertheless. Realizing what Marshall did, she figured it was time. While tickling her with her paws, she also used her tail to tickle Linda's back right paw, which was her weakest spot.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Nohohohoho! Ahahahahahahaha! Okay! I gihihihihihive up, just stohohohohohop tickling me! Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Linda finally yelled out.

The two finally stopped and moved away from her. When Linda finally caught her breath, she turned to Marshall and Misty.

"Good job, you two. But, that was crazy. Did you two plan this from the beginning?" She asked.

"Yeah, we did. And when I found Marshall and played with him, he tickled me too."

"W-what?" Linda asked in shock.

"Yeah, I was laughing so hard that I was struggling to breathe and thought I was going to cry."

Linda turned and pulled her son in a hug while also moving one of her paws to his belly, being sure not to touch it.

"So, you made your sister laugh and surrender like me?" She asked.

Marshall nodded. "Yeah, 10 times in a row."

Upon hearing that, Linda placed her paw on Marshal's belly while still holding him in a hug. Marshall felt that.

"M-mom, what are you doing?" He asked nervously.

Instead of an answer, Linda began rubbing her son's belly, making him burst into laughter. Soon after, Misty joined her mother and did the same. Not only did Marshall laugh, but so did Misty and Linda, but mostly Linda, glad that her children are close by. And Misty was glad she ticked her brother at least once.

THE END

* * *

 **A/ N: And there you go. That's the end of Pups and the Dalmatian surprise. The next story should come sometime today or even tomorrow. See ya next time.**


End file.
